Tears of a Friend (kakashi love story)
by MasterYuki
Summary: This is a story about a great demon being transformed into a child and is now in konaha. With her new friend can she find a way to change back, will she find her love once more? Will they still be friends with her after knowing what she truly is?


_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTER (YUKI) THAT IS THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THE CREATOR OF NARUTO. Thanks**_** =D  
**_

Walking around the woods in the middle of no-were is no fun for a great demon like me that has lived for thousands of years! Only that I've been turned in to a twelve year old...I HATE MY LIFE...I use to look around twenty till 10 years ago.

The only reason I'm in this forest was because of the village I wa last in. I managed to get away but I've lost quiet a lot of blood. I decided to rest against a tree and soon I drifted off to sleep...warm...it feels like I was being carried.

I managed to force myself to wake up and jump away from who I was carried by. I look up at a giant gate that said '**Fire**' written on it. I look around and I see three men, two of them were in a booth and the other was standing close by, probably the one who carried me.

One of the men in the booth has black spiky hair going in every direction, a bandage across his nose and a hidden leaf village head band on his forehead. He was wearing a green vest with a dark blue top that has a red swirl on each shoulder and dark blue pants and navy ninja shoes.

The other was wearing his head band like a cap causing his brown hair to spike downwards covering one of his eyes and he was wearing the same clothes as the other ninja.

The ninja outside the booth had silver fang like hair, he wore a dark blue mask and his leaf village head band covering his left eye. Other than that he was wearing the same ninja uniform as the other two. Is it just me or does everyone here so far has spiky hair.

"Well.."The silver haired ninja started "looks like your up again. What's your name?" He continued with a closed smile.

"Isn't it customary to say your name before asking for someone else's?" He looked surprise, maybe because I sounded like an adult...even though I was. And I saw the two men in the booth giggling

"Well your right..." He said "my name is Kakashi Hatake" then the other two spoke "Our names are Kutetsu Hagane...", said the one with the bandage over his nose "and I'm Izumo Kamizuki", said the other.

"My name is..." I pause should I say my full name? No. I'll have to wait to say that "My name is Yuki", I said with a smile my long silver hair was covering my face, I felt light headed and a fell. Kakashi manage to catch me, but in the end I drifted of to sleep again. When I woke up I was in a hospital. And guess who? Kakashi was here.

"Hey...", I said with a smile.

"Hey...", He replied

"Where am I any ways?" I wasn't sure because I backed out.

"Well.."He said "you're in the hospital of the hidden leaf village. Mind if I ask you some questions?" I nodded my head slowly. "Ok. Where did you come from?" "Where did I come from?"I said

"That's hard. I travel around...but I was born here. In the hidden leaf village", He look shocked at my answer.

**Kakashi POV  
_**

"Wow..." That was new. She made a face like '?' she was confused. I mean why wouldn't she be. Waking up somewhere strange and have someone you don't know standing in front of you asking you questions. Oh well "What happened to you? I mean what happened you to get into this state?"

"Well..."She began "I was attacked by a big group of rogue ninja."

**Yuki's POV  
_**

I was lying again but at least I hid it well.

"Ok Ninja or not." of course I replayed with ninja "Ok and finally question" He said "Would you like to stay in this village?" To stay? This is the first time anyone has asked me to stay! I smiled with joy and said...

"Yes"

"Well.." he said "Tomorrow will have to go to the Hokage to get you a place to stay and all of that."...All of that? Wow... he really is lazy.

"Ok" I answer with a smile as he left. I got out of my bed and got dressed. I was wearing a white top with black jeans, black runners and a black jacket with an assassins creed looking hood, it went all the way down to the floor, My long silver hair covering my right eye. I opened the window and jumped out. I started to walk around and all of a sudden.

"ARF ARF ARF" A small cute looking dog jumped me.

"Akamaru! Come on get off!" A voice yelled "Sorry about that". A boy with brown spiky hair came into view. I'M RIGHT EVERYONE DOES HAVE SPIKY HAIR.

"It ok" I said in a happy tone "My name is Yuki and you?'

"Oh.." He said "My name is Kiba and this is Akamaru!" He is so LOUD! "I've never seen you before Are you new" I nodded "Cool you what to be friends?" Friend?

"Yes!" I yelled. No one ever ask to be my friend. Even though I am over 200,000+ years old. He smile and then walked of. I continued my way around the village sight seeing and made more friends.

Their names are Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino. I also meet some people I'm not sure about they were Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke. I was walking back to the hospital when a boy with blond hair and blue eyes was through my way I manage to catch him. Now when I say catch I mean he landed on top of me

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The man who through him said I got up and the man came to the boy and was about to punch him. I manage to grab his hand

"Ok.." I said "I don't know what's going on but...I know this is wrong." The man swung at the boy again. I grabbed the other arm and put him in an arm lock. "Now.."I said pissed off "If you would stop this..." He nodded and walked off in pain. I lifted the boy of and wiped the blood of him and walked of. The people around us where all in shocked. I wonder why they watch the boy be beat up and not even help. "HEY MISS!" The boy yelled. We where at a park a sat down on one of the swings. "THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!" "You know what..."I said "There's on need to yell you know?" he starts to laugh "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!" I began to laugh and smiled at him. "Ok... My name is Yuki" I waved and walked of "Hey..." I said "Let's meet here tomorrow." He nodded. And so we walked of.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Waking up early was a great chose. I got dressed and jumped out of the window. The sun was rising in the sky. Walking around was nice. I manage to fine a great ramen place called Ichiraku ramen. I ate the began to walk to the hokage's office. And guess who I bumped in to. It was Kakashi.

"Hey there." I said with a smile. "What are you doing?" He questioned

"Just looking around the village." I answered "I explored a bit yesterday but I haven't seen all of it."

"ok..." he said "SO are you going to the Hokage's office." I nodded "Ok. I'll come with you and show you the way." I agreed and started to walk to the Hokage's office.

**AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Kakashi knocked on the door

"Come in." said an old voice So we did and we were greeted with a big puff of smoke. There was an old man sitting in a chair in front of us. He was wearing long robes and a hat that says** 'fire'**. "So..." He began "This is the new ninja." I bowed and said

" It's a honour to meet you lord Hokage." The old man chuckled

" Well." He started up "I can see you know who I am. So your name is Yuki." I nodded "Care to tell me your last name or would you like to keep it a secret." Of course I chose the second option " Ok."He said "You will start the ninja academy tomorrow and here is the keys to where you will be living. Kakashi can show you where it is."

"Thank you lord Hokage." I bowed again and start to walk of. When Naruto and an older ninja came walking in to the room. Naruto was tied up and through to the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt." The older ninja said

"It's ok Iruka." The hokage said with a sign. "So what did he do this time."

"Well..."Iruka began "He paint some of the shops in the village in pink." The Hokage sweat dropped

"WELL!"Naruto yelled "THEY DESERVED IT!" His eyes look up of the ground and then he got up and ran at me yelling "YUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Then he landed on top of me. The kid is really heave.

"So..."The Hokage said "You know Naruto" I nodded and he chuckled "You got your hand full I can they you that."

"Well..."I began "I guess I should get you lord Hokage." And I walked out of the was still in there so, in the end I found the house by my self.

**NIGHT TIME! KAKASHI PVO IN A 'DREAM'**

"_Come on Kakashi what's take so long..."A soft voice called "Bet you can't catch me!" She began to laugh running of and soon after I was chasing after her, and I manage to catch I could not see her face. I could they that she look like a twenty years old wearing a white kimono and had long silver hair, and silver dog ears. Other than that nothing else. Her face was a blur. "Kakashi..."She began "I love you let's go home.." and so we did._

**END OF DREAM NOW BACK TO REAL LIFE STILL KAKASHI PVO**

It's that dream again...With the same girl way can't I ever see her face? And why do I have this dream over and over again and again? Maybe I should see lord Hokage about this or maybe even go to the doctors. Maybe walk around would help me think. So I got dressed and walk around the village. And guess who. Out of all the people I could bump in to I bumped in to Yuki. What was she doing here, and why is she up in the middle of the night before I could ask her ether of these questions she said sorry and ran off. Hmm...Her hair look like the woman hair in my dreams ...I wonder why is that? And what was in that bag she was caring, I started to blush at this

_'WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH_ ME' . I decided to follow as see what she was doing. I followed her all the way to her new house and the the forest behind her house. I saw her tieing a target to the tree and took out something frpm her bag. It was a red bow and a black coloured quiver. She took aim at the target and a glowing light from the arrow. As she let go the arrow went flying and hit the middle of the target. the tree seem to grow bigger and taller. It seemed like the light was her chakra and the effect of her chakra coming in to contact with the tree it will grow.

"You know..."she said " You can come out now. I know where you are." So what is what I did.

**YUKI'S PVO**

I wonder how long was he following me for?

"What are you doing here?" I ask and continued with my shooting

"Well..." He began "I was just wondering way where you up so late and what were you doing. But now I can see what your doing."

"Ok." I said "You know what I'm doing but what where you doing up at this time then?"

"A question for a question. Haha...Well..." He said "That I had a dream.A dream which I never stop having a dream that always repeats."

"Way don't you tell me what the dream is." I said "Maybe I can make sense of it." A so he did. He told me about the woman and how she seemed kind and the the end of every dream it end with her saying

_"I love you let's go home.." _And walking home. The description sounded like me but there are some thing that don't fit. Like right now I'm in a kids body and when I go in to my half human and half demonic state my hair goes to a black colour.

"Hmm..." I said in a huff "It seems like you where with a demon in the dream. And it seems like you will meet her in the further. Dreams the repeat and repeat means that she and you have a big role in this game of life."

"Game of life?" He said confused. I was surprised he was confused that I said 'game of life' and not that she is a demon or that I knew what was happening. So I decided to explain it to him

"To me life is a game. All of us have roles and jobs. There is always something a certain person or people must do. So your dream for example there will be a certain thing you two will have to do and that mite effect everyone."

"I get it now." He said.

"Ok." And I walk of.

**NEXT MORNING AT THE NINJA ACADEMY**

"Ok everyone." Iruka sensei said " This is your new classmate. Her name is-" He was cut of when half the class shouted "YUKI!" "Well" Iruka began "Seems like you know her already. Why don't you take a sit Yuki." I nodded and looked around. Where to sit. Then I saw Naruto. I decided to sit next to him. As I made my way to him all the girl seemed to stair at me. I felt cold shivers shoot up my spin, like as if they all where going to kill me. I mean I don't fear death it just thought girls give me the chills. As I sat down everyone stair at me with shock. Even Naruto, I wonder why.

**SKIP TO LUNCH TIME**

As we walked out Iruka sensei wanted to talk to me "What is it Iruka sensei?"I ask "Well... " he began "I just wanted to know why you where sitting next to Naruto. I mean why him and not Sasuke?" Sasuke? Really? I answered him with "First of all I don't like Sasuke. Second of all Naruto is a friend and third of all you said sit any where so I sat there." He replayed with a simple nodded. "Iruka sensei." I said "May I look around the school?" "Yes" was the answer I got back. Looking around there were classrooms, on classrooms til I found a room filled with instruments. A grand piano, flutes, drums, guitars and violins. I made my way pass all of the instruments and to the violin. Sitting down and began to play.

_**OK EVERYONE THIS IS THE AUTHOR SPEAKING THE SONG IS OVER THERE -**_

The violin whats making a wonderful sound. I could tell it was keep and maintained properly. I was concentrating on playing that I did not released that the whole class came walking in. And the big thing I missed was that Iruka, Kakashi and lord Hokage coming in. By that time I finished the song. Turning around was a big surprise. Everyone was there. They all started to cheer and clapping. "Umm...Thanks?" I said "Umm...? Oh! Look at that the bell has rung. Guess we have to get back to class." And I ran right out of the room. WHAT THE HELL WAS EVERYONE STAND THERE FOR?! When I got back to class a sat down and took everything I needed out. No one was there I decided to take out my book and read. The book was called 'Make out Paradise' or as some people call it 'Icha Icha Paradise' Reading this book was my only way to get out of reality and go to my own little space. Looking back up from my book there was still no one there. I went to see what was up. When I found them they where all on the floor. I ran to check what was happening. When I was checking I realized that I was place under a jenjutsu spell. I put my hands together and yelled "RELEASE!" When I woke up I looked around I was in the hokages office on the floor. There where people standing around me. They where the Hokage, Iruka, Ibiki the guy who is the best in the village with interrogation and Kakashi. " Why am I here?" I asked "What are you doing? Whats going on here?!" I grew tried of waiting. Wait... Why did they put me under a jenjutsu in the first place? And what's up with the looks on there faces?

**10 MINUTES GO IN KAKASHI PVO**

"Lord Hokage you summoned us?" I wonder what he whats whats with Ibiki, Iruka and myself. Is it a mission? "I have gather you here today for a reason." He said "That reason is we need to find out more about Yuki. There are still something I'm not shore of." We put her under a jenjutsu and started to look through her mind. Her past was terrible she had been kidnapped, attacked, bashed til her skin was peeling off, stabbed and was nearly killed a lot of times and we've only seen 4 year of her life! "Why was she treated so badly?" asked the Hokage " What are your thought's on this." The look on the Hokages face was a shocked one, Iruka was standing there like a frighten rabbit. Then Ibiki started to talk " This is way be on any human nature. " I noteses something so I began to talk "How come she hasn't age a bit? And how could put up with this for such a long time?" "Hmm..." Everyone went silent then Yuki broke thorough the jenjutsu.

**BACK TO YUKIS PVO! AUTHORS NOTE-(I need coffee I've been updating my tumblr and stuff and now I cant sleep good *sigh* )**

Ok this was getting stupid I stood up and started to think about what was going on...wait, I remember something ..._ 'THEY LOOKED THROUGH MY MIND! OH GOD WHAT DID THEY SEE! HOW FAR BACK?!'_ I though to my self I started to shake. Then the Hokage started to talk "Oh don't you remember? You where here and the you passed out." _'PASSED OUT PASSED OUT! THAT WAS THE BIGGEST LIE EVER! AND HIS DOING IT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!_' I lost it and started to talk "No..." What did I just I just say I...I can't stop talking! "What?" The Hokage said "No! That's a lie!" The Hokage Looked at me with shock and so did the others, but not Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka looked like he was about to throw up, Kakashi look as it his seen worse...Jerk..."What do y-" I cut his off " I remember everything and I remember everything you saw..." I turned around and walk out of the room. Running down the hallway out of the building. I just kept on running and didn't stop til I reached a lake. I broke down huffing and puffing. I thought to my self _'Why did they do that? Why don't they trust me? Was it a trick? To let me stay I the village?_' Thinking about this going to do nothing, but all I did was start to cry.

_**THIS WAS A REALLY LONG FIRST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE THERE WILL BE MORE!**_

_**(stuff the spelling and stuff. I will fix it later)**_


End file.
